


strawberry kisses

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: Kei's birthday is around the corner and he knows his boyfriend Tadashi has been coming up with a special plan to surprise him.





	strawberry kisses

**Author's Note:**

> music inspiration: [ erik satie - gymnopédie no. I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-Xm7s9eGxU)

_25 th September_

Kei’s birthday is getting closer. It is the first birthday he will celebrate with his boyfriend Tadashi in their shared apartment. They have moved in together after having decided that they both want to go to university.

Kei isn’t big on celebrating holidays and making a big fuss over special dates. He hasn’t invited friends over to his parents’ house since middle school. He is that one person at a party that is leaning against the wall playing with the drink in his hand while he quietly watches everyone else laugh and shout and dance. It isn’t his thing.

Tadashi on the other hand is amazing. He always is, in Kei’s eyes, but especially when it comes to birthdays. He is the attentive one that organizes group presents, he comes up with individual themes for each person’s party and even though not everything works out perfectly all the time he enjoys trying to make memorable days.

He doesn’t want to put a damp on Tadashi’s efforts because he has already been hinting that it would be a great day and he better look forward to it, but he is afraid that it is going to end up in a crowded dinosaur themed party with too many people and too much noise.

“In two days it’s your birthday,” Tadashi mumbles when they are lying in bed that evening, cuddled up under the blankets. “Are you excited?”

“Yeah, of course.” Kei puts genuine effort into being excited. He will go through whatever Tadashi has in mind and he will do his best to enjoy himself because he can’t bear to see him disappointed.

 

* * *

 

_26 th September_

Kei unlocks the door to their apartment. His classes are always at different times than Tadashi’s, so usually one of them waits for the other to go home together when the ending times aren’t ridiculously wide apart. Today Tadashi has said that he already has other plans and Kei already suspects that they have to do with his birthday.

He slips out of his shoes and puts them on the shoe rack, quickly shaking his head over the condition of Tadashi’s shoes and the way he always stamps down the heel because they are “easier to put on that way”, and puts his bag down on next to the kitchen counter. Then he sees it. A package of party hats – Kei almost shudders – and an assortment of balloons and straws.

“Welcome home! When did you get back?” Tadashi walks into the kitchen in that moment, carrying a few cups that he loves to hoard on his desk. “Oh, don’t look at that!” He quickly puts the cups down, then he swipes the party hats, balloons and straws from the counter into his arms in one go.

He disappears, Kei only hears the pitter-patter of his feet against the floor, then there is a bit of rummaging and a minute later he is back in the kitchen.

“Sorry about that, that’s still a secret,” he wiggles his eyebrows at Kei who already knows what awaits him the next day.

Tadashi loves surprises and Kei loves Tadashi, so he wants to make him happy. He has even practiced his surprised face in front of the mirror.

 

* * *

 

_27 th September_

Kei is awakened, but not by the shouting of _“Surprise!”_ and streamers being thrown over his head _,_ but by the mild autumn sun hitting his face and the smell of fresh breakfast in the air. His eyes instinctively scan the room for Tadashi, but he is alone in the bed.

He pushes himself off the bed and rubs his eyes. After a stretch he puts his glasses on and takes a look around. Everything seems normal so far. He throws his bath robe on and shivers as his bare feet touch the cold floor.

Kei follows the smell of pancakes and coffee into the kitchen, where Tadashi is pouring batter onto a pan. His bangs are clipped back and he is wearing the apron with the little cats on them that he has found at a flea market. Tadashi’s favourite playlist is running on his phone and he is singing along with the songs and swaying the pan to the beat. Kei leans against the kitchen door and watches him work. He has been so absorbed in preparing breakfast that he hasn’t heard him come in.

“Good morning,” Kei finally says.

Tadashi inhales sharply and turns around. “Tsukki! How long have you been standing there? You aren’t supposed to see this, close your eyes and go back to bed.” He leans over the plates and tries to hide everything from Kei’s view. Then he leaned over and gives Kei a little peck. “Happy Birthday, now go back to the bed and cuddle up under the blanket.”

Kei doesn’t bother to protest that he is already up and they could just have breakfast on the table like always. When Tadashi sets his mind on a thing he can’t easily be convinced otherwise, so Kei waddles back to the bed and flops down.

He has just gotten under the cover when Tadashi walks in, a tray with their breakfast on it.

“Here you go. Could you hold the tray for a second so I can slip under the blanket too?”

Kei grabs it while Tadashi pulls the blanket back and slips right in next to Kei. There are two cups of coffee, one with a floral pattern from Tadashi’s aunt and one that says ‘sarcasm loading’ with a 55% full bar (a present from Kuroo), a stack of pancakes, a bowl with strawberries and honey.

“Don’t just look at it, you can start eating,” Tadashi encourages him after getting comfortable under the blanket.

They are both sitting in bed, eating pancakes with way too much honey, with the music still softly playing in the kitchen. Tadashi finishes his second pancake, then he puts his plate back on the tray and leans on Kei’s shoulder.

“Are you having a good time so far, my birthday prince?”

Kei stops in his tracks as the blood shoots in his face. “Stop calling me that.”

Of course Tadashi immediately catches on. “Are you embarrassed, Tsukki?” Kei feels him laugh against his shoulder. His face gets even redder.

“Tadashi. Don’t.”

Tadashi regards him with a grin. “What if I called you like that all day?”

“Don’t you dare. Then I’m not leaving the house.” Kei huffs and eats the last piece of pancake.

Tadashi smiles and scoots closer to Kei. “But we both have lectures today, that’s going to be difficult,” he mumbles against his shoulder, a lot softer now. “Let’s meet up afterwards and go for a walk.”

Kei nods while he is taking a sip of coffee out of his mug. “That sounds good. Do you want to go and eat out or do we have something at home?” He follows Tadashi’s example and sinks back into the pillows.

“I went shopping while you were still asleep, so we have enough food in the fridge but we can also go to a restaurant. Today the choice is yours.” Tadashi grabs a strawberry and takes a big bite, then he smiles in content.

“I don’t mind either but I don’t want to do the dishes, let’s treat ourselves just once.” Kei tries a strawberry too. It is sweet and has a texture so light it almost dissolves on his tongue. Tadashi starts running the hand that isn’t picking strawberries out of the bowl through Kei’s hair. “Maybe we should stay in all day and screw uni.”

Tadashi frowns and pushes a strawberry towards Kei’s mouth. “Don’t talk like that, then I don’t want to go either and you know we have to.”

Kei grumbles but opens his mouth to eat the strawberry. “You have honey on your fingers,” he comments in between bites.

Tadashi inspects his right hand. “You’re right,” he says and licks some honey right off his index finger. “Actually, let me go and wash my hands so the bed doesn’t get sticky.” He pushes the blanket away and walks off light-footedly to the kitchen.

Kei waits for him to come back, Tadashi’s warmth is missing under the blanket. He hears the tap being turned and water splashing in the sink, then a lot of rummaging and rustling that takes suspiciously long for someone who just washed their hands. A moment later Tadashi comes in, carrying a package in his arms. It’s a small squarish package, wrapped in brown paper with a simple drawstring tied to a bow at the top.  

“Shouldn’t I wait until the evening to open it up?” Kei asks with the package in his hands. Why would Tadashi give the present to him right now when he probably has a party planned later?

Tadashi smiles sheepishly. “I don’t know, why don’t you open it?”

Kei looks at him and the present with suspicion but starts opening it anyways. Under the wrapping paper appears what looks like a camera. “A polaroid camera?” Kei asks and opens the box.

“Do you like it?” Tadashi asks. “I wanted to give it to you now so you can already use it by taking pictures of today.”  

Kei has already taken it out of the package and looks at their bedroom through the lens. He stops once he reaches Tadashi. He takes the first picture and then shoots two more.

“Tsukki! There are only a handful of pictures on each film, you didn’t even tell me that you were taking a picture.”

A second later Kei holds the first pictures in his hands. “They turned out lovely, look. This is the best present you could’ve given me, thank you.” He puts the picture series of Tadashi on his nightstand.

“Really? And here I thought I haven’t even told you the best part of your present yet,” Tadashi shakes his head in a theatrical manner.

Kei raises his eyebrows. Another present that is supposedly even better than this? Tadashi waves his hand and tells him to come closer. Kei leans over and Tadashi starts whispering in his ear like he’s letting him in on a secret. “I know that you’ve been thinking I’m throwing a huge surprise party for you but here’s the thing: there is no party.”

Kei looks at him with big eyes. “Wait, what?”

“Surprise!” Tadashi shouts and lets himself fall back into the pillows. “I tricked you, I knew that you never wanted a party. I just wanted you to think that I’m planning one, did it work? I actually just planned for us to stay in and watch that terrible movie we went to see in high school and make snarky comments.”  

“You got me. I was genuinely thinking that a huge crowd would be waiting for me at home after our classes today.” Kei shakes his head but he smiles. Then he leans forward and kisses Tadashi. “That was also one of the hottest things you ever whispered in my ear. It got my heart rate up like nothing else.”

Tadashi raises his eyebrows. “Really? Cause I could think of some other things that would beat that.”

Kei grins. “Is that so? Then let’s see what you’ve got.”

Tadashi leans forward to Kei’s ear and starts whispering again.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI!!!!!! 
> 
> I got inspired by a scene from Parks and Rec, which you will probably recognize immediately if you've seen it, and I thought the concept was very fitting for Tsukki and Yamaguchi. It's also my first time writing a fic in present tense, I can't believe that I've never done that before so if you spot some past tense somewhere in there please lmk so I can fix it.  
> This got more suggestive than I had anticipated at first so I put the rating up a bit higher so nobody would get uncomfy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this drabble for my favourite nerd!!


End file.
